PIRATES OF THE 21ST CENTURY
by Jacksrumrunner
Summary: amazing how funny jack can be in a suit!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, but I totally wish I did! Stupid Disney has to have everything. Boosh.  
  
Pirates of the 21st Century  
  
I awoke to the sound of loud music being played in my room. " Turn it off, Melody!" I yelled at my sister. It didn't turn off. I didn't mind loud music, just not in the mornings. I rolled over and my jaw dropped. Total chaos in my room! I definitely did not remember anything of last night, because of partying late into the night. My obsession with POTC added to my love for liquor and rum. I find it hard to control myself when being drunk. Who knows what I had done the night before. "Ugghhh." I said out loud to that thought. My sister, being the conservative type she is, usually stays at home on friday nights, and leaves me to do the partying. And party I did. Finals for my last year in university were just coming up and I needed to study. I got out of bed and practically crawled to the stereo. I walked out of my room and was also shocked at the manner of the rest of our small apartment. "Holy shit!" I yelled out loud when I saw my sister lying unconscious on the floor. "What the hell happened here?" I exclaimed. I heard a shuffling sound behind me. I turned around slowly to see a man clad as a pirate. He was going through all my stuff. "Hey you!" I yelled, "What do you think you are doing?" He turned around. I looked at his face. Maybe it was my slight hangover, but I thought I saw Johnny Depp in his Captain Jack Sparrow costume looking right back at me. And then everything went black.  
  
"Wake up, luv," said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes. In front of me was Jack Sparrow, or Captain Jack Sparrow. I stared at him doe-eyed for the longest time. My sister, still unconscious, was on the nearby couch. "He must have put her there" I thought. "Ello?" he said rather impatiently, "Ye gunna explain to me where we are and why?" I remembered he was speaking to me. "Um, a question first. How did you get here?". He looked as if he were thinking. "I just woke up here. I don't remember anything. What does that do?" He pointed to the TV. "That's a television," I said "But aren't you Johnny Depp?" I asked. " I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, luv. I thought I was the one who was insane for a moment, but I think I'm about to change my mind" he said. " Ok, well. Let me think. I was out last night for a very long time. Got home drunk. Went to sleep. And when I woke up, you were in my house. Why did you trash it?" I asked. " I have no idea where I am, luv. In desperate attempts I have tried to see what is going on" he answered. He wasn't panicking at all. I looked him over. He looked just as handsome and beautiful as he did in the movie. "Just like the real thing" I muttered out loud. "What luv?" He said. "Never mind" I answered. This has got to be a dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, should I go on? Or is it horrible? This is my first fan fic, and I'm desperate to know if this first attempt is good. Review please!  
  
JacksRumRunner 


	2. explanation?

PIRATES OF THE 21ST CENTURY  
  
A/n: sorry about the delay on updating. This story was really was sisters, but then she got her own pen name. I've been getting reviews and requests to write more, so here is goes.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I was so shocked at all this angst going through my head. I couldn't believe it! Either Johnny Depp has gone mad and thought he would surprise a few fans by dressing up and being Captain Jack Sparrow, or this was really happening.  
  
"How did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"I have no clue," he said, still looking about as if he was in a zoo. "What does this do?" he asked. He picked up the phone and started pressing the numbers. I was quite amused by this action and decided to watch. It started ringing and he just stood there with it in his hand. Some one picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" the anonymous voice asked.  
  
"Elllllllo!" said Jack, in his trademark drone.  
  
"Who is this?" the voice asked.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow" he said.  
  
"Listen, I'm not here for you to fool around with" and with that the voice hung up. I was laughing hysterically. Then my stomach groaned. I was really hungry.  
  
"Time for breakfast" I said.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm hungry" he said. I didn't feel like having to make breakfast, so I decided to take Jack out. Oh no, sorry.CAPTAIN Jack.  
  
"Ok, Captain." I said, still getting over the fact it was really him. "We are going out for breakfast" I continued. Then it struck me that he couldn't go into the street dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow. He would need some new clothes!  
  
"Wait, Luv. I have some questions that need to be answered! What year are we in?" he asked.  
  
"2004" I said.  
  
"Oh" he said, thoughtfully. "Then how do you know it's me?" he said.  
  
"You starred in a movie called 'Pirates of the Caribbean'" I said.  
  
"What is a movie?" he said. This was impossible!  
  
"I'll show you later!" I said. "We need to get you into some new clothes." He looked down at himself.  
  
"But I like these ones" he said.  
  
"You'll have many people glaring at you and many girls screaming for your autograph" I said.  
  
"The glaring I don't mind, and I usually have girls screaming at me" he said. Honestly! This is going nowhere!  
  
"Listen, this is year 2004. You need to start pretending you aren't a pirate for a little bit. They vanished ages ago!" I said. He looked sad.  
  
"How am I going to get back?" he said. I never thought of that.  
  
"The same way you came"  
  
"And how did I come?"  
  
"Surprisingly". I needed to get him into some new clothes.fast! This is going to be fun.  
  
Wow, I'm on a roll! And it's 1:10 a.m.! 


End file.
